


It Takes Two

by triggeronix



Series: Two Masks [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, rated pg-13 cause there's a cuss, sequel to my last fic One Last Miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggeronix/pseuds/triggeronix
Summary: Randall finally realizes he's been talking to his idol this whole time.





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend reading my last fic before this one but you won't be too lost if you read this first.

“I knew you looked familiar!” Randall shouts as he bursts into the room where Desmond is resting.

Desmond jolted at Randall’s boisterous entrance, setting the watch Henry had asked him to fix down. “Come again?”

Randall responds by dropping an armful of magazines and loose papers he was carrying onto the bed. “You’re Desmond _Sycamore_!” He exclaims as if he’s cracked a big case.

Desmond smiles amusedly and glances at the messy pile Randall has laid out before him. “Didn’t I already tell you this?”

Randall hops excitedly onto the bed across from Desmond and the pile. “You didn’t tell me you were _The_ Desmond Sycamore!”

Desmond laughs, “I didn’t?”

“Here, look!” Randall rummages through the pile and grabs a magazine from it, jabbing a finger at the cover, “This is you when you were just starting out-you were so young!”

Desmond looks at the photo with a great sense of nostalgia. “Hmm. Yes, so young…I must have been what, fifteen? Sixteen?”

Randall re-examines the cover, “Sixteen I think.”

“It feels so long ago…” Desmond glances down at the pile again when one paper in particular catches his eye. “What’s this?”

He lifts it from the pile and examines it. It’s a picture of him as a teenager surrounded by hearts someone drew on messily with marker.

“Oh jeez, don’t look at that!” Randall snatches the paper from Desmond’s hand. “You weren’t supposed to see my embarrassing past!”

Desmond laughs bemusedly, “Aw, I think it’s cute. I didn’t know you had a little puppy crush on me that long ago, Randall. I’m flattered actually.”

Randall holds the paper close to his chest, protectively. “Oh please, it was just a celebrity crush; Don’t let it go to your head, Des.” He grins despite himself.

Desmond chuckles and continues to rifle through the pile of various pictures of himself. “Do any of the other ones have hearts drawn all over them too?”

“I mean…probably?” Randall responds honestly and helps Desmond look through the pictures, confiscating all the embarrassing ones into a little pile.

There’s a lull in conversation as the two silently sift through various magazines when Randall breaks the silence, “Oh yeah I almost forgot! How’s your foot doing?”

Desmond looks up from the article he was reading, “Hm? Oh, it’s fine, I guess. Still has a dull pain from time to time but I feel like I’m getting better.” He shifts so that he’s sitting more upright. “Plus, the drugs do wonders on this terrible body of mine.”

Randall snickers, “Aw come on, it’s not _that_ terrible! But really, I’m glad you’re feeling better.” He places a warm hand on Desmond’s blanketed knee.

“Thanks. Really.” Desmond gives Randall a sincere look. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Randall.”

 “You’d be dead.” Randall states plainly. “Cause without me there’s nothing stopping Angela from killing you in cold blood.”

Desmond laughs nervously, “Good point.” He looks down at Randall’s hand still resting on his knee. “Hey, Randall…” He presses a finger atop Randall’s hand. “What are we right now?”

“We are…” Randall starts, staring down at their hands as he ponders the question. “Actually, I’m not sure. I know we can’t go back to how we used to be so quickly-whatever that even was,” Randall laughs and grabs Desmond’s hand with his own. “But…I mean I may not know what we are right _now_ but I know what I want us to _be_.” He beams up at Desmond and squeezes his hand.

“And what’s that?” Desmond asks softly.

“Boyfriends, duh!” Randall happily shouts. “No more of that friends with benefits bullshit. I want clear feelings! No keeping secrets or holding things back!” He gives Desmond a very pointed look. “Does that sound good to you?”

Desmond smiles wryly and squeezes Randall’s hand back, “Yes, that sounds very good to me.”

“Then it’s official! Man,” Randall lowers his head and sighs, “We really got the order all wrong, didn’t we?”

Desmond smiles apologetically at him. “Yeah, that’s my fault. Sorry about that.” He pats him on the shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

Randall lifts his head back up. “You’d better woo the hell out of me to make up for it, mister!” He points an accusatory finger at Desmond who flinches.

“I’ll do my best,” He brings Randall’s hand closer to his lips and kisses it. “Randall.”

“Hm…Not bad.” Randall grins despite his best efforts to act serious. “But,” he pulls his hands free and cups Desmond’s face. “You missed.”

Before Desmond can give a witty comeback Randall cuts him off with a fierce kiss. Desmond closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy the feeling of Randall pressed against him.

The two linger on each other’s lips for a moment too long and when they part it leaves them wanting more.

\--

In the kitchen Angela and Henry are busy preparing dinner. Angela stirs a pot as she asks, “Henry can you go check on those two? Tell them dinner is almost ready.”

Henry pauses his chopping. “I would but…” he glances in the direction of the bedrooms. “I’m afraid I might interrupt something.”

Angela sighs, “Henry. Do you really want me to go instead?”

“I’ll go.” Henry hastily exits the room.

He pauses at Randall’s room where Desmond is staying and mentally prepares himself for an awkward conversation. He knocks on the door and calls out, “Master Randall! Mr. Sycamore! May I come in?”

He hears Randall shout followed by what sounds like muffled laughter before Henry hears Randall’s voice call out, “Yeah! Come on in, Henry!”

He braces himself once again and opens the door. He sees Randall sitting upright on the bed in the most suspicious manner possible. Desmond is covering his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter.

Henry sighs. “Angela wanted me to tell you that dinner is almost ready. So clean up whatever you were doing and get ready for dinner.”

Randall gives him a salute while Desmond cheekily responds, “Yes, sir.”

Henry makes a swift exit, closing the door on his way out.

Randall heaves a huge sigh of relief as he falls backwards onto the bed, crumpling the papers he was trying to hide from Henry. Desmond starts laughing out loud as soon as Henry leaves. Affected by the infectious laughter, Randall starts laughing along with him until the two are in tears from laughter.

Desmond grips his side in pain, “Ow, ow, ow. Ah, God, it hurts to laugh.”

Randall’s laughter devolves into quiet little giggles until he regains his composure. “Man, that was a close one. Henry nearly caught us again.” He sits back up and hears the magazines crumple underneath him. “Oops.”

“Did you just squish me?”

“Oh, I think I just squished several yous.” Randall rises from the bed and assesses the damage. He picks up one of the crumpled magazines with a torn cover page. “Looks like this one’s not in mint condition anymore.”

“Was that the one where you wrote a bunch of variations of ‘Randall Sycamore’ and ‘Desmond Ascot’?”

“Oh, be quiet.” Randall playfully tosses the magazine at Desmond who laughs in response.

Neither of them say anything for some time as they smile happily at each other.

Randall sits back down, closer to Desmond and away from the crumpled mess. He turns to Desmond and says, “Hey. Y’know what? I missed this.”

“You missed throwing magazines at the injured?” Desmond grins.

Randall rolls his eyes, “Yeah, it’s my favorite. There’s nothing I love more than slapping you with you.” He gives Desmond a playful shove. “But no seriously, I missed _this_ ,” He gestures between the both of them. “I missed goofing off with someone and cracking jokes together without a bunch serious talk.” He sighs and leans back. “I missed letting my guard down and…I don’t know.” He looks up at Desmond fondly. “I guess what I’m getting at is that I missed you, Desmond.”

“Oh,” Desmond isn’t sure how to respond at first. “I…yeah, me too. I mean,” he places a hand on Randall’s shoulder. “I missed you too, Randall.”

Randall beams at him like the sun that he is and leans in close, “Wanna continue where we left off?”

“Very much so but,” he looks pointedly at the door. “We’d better start heading out now before we get yelled at.”

“Fine.” Randall pouts but gets up regardless. He offers Desmond a hand and he takes it graciously.

Once Desmond is on his feet and they’re heading out the door Desmond leans down and whispers in Randall’s ear, “We can continue after dinner.”


End file.
